l5rfandomcom-20200216-history
Shinjo Gidayu
Shinjo Gidayu was a daimyo of the Unicorn Clan. Code of Bushido, p. 7 Castle Gidayu owned a castle near the City of the Rich Frog, on the eastern edge of Unicorn lands. Lover Gidayu became a lover of Otomo Jiko, the wife of a Hantei. By cuckolding the Imperial line, Gidayu had comitted a serious crime, and he would keep the secret at all costs. Code of Bushido, p. 38 Daughter Shinjo Toda served as the Karo to Shinjo Gidayu. When Toda learned that Gidayu had had an affair with Jiko, and that her infant Otomo Yoroshiku was Gidayu's daughter, it meant he had stolen an heir from the Emperor. Gidayu ordered Toda to commit Seppuku, but he refused and became the Ronin known as Niban. Code of Bushido, pp. 38-39 Setsuban festival tournament The Emperor Hantei XXXVIII had announced his niece Yoroshiku was ellegible for marriage during the festival. Code of Bushido, p. 5 Scroll Cache Gidayu was given the honor of provide guards for the caravan that moved from the Iuchi Shugenja school to the Shrine of the Ki-Rin with a full scroll cache. The parchments would be the award to the winner of the annual tournament held during the Setsuban Festival. The scrolls were stolen by ronin bandits during the journey, and its keeper, Iuchi Taiga, was murdered. Gidayu tasked a group of samurai alongside his servant Shinjo Iruko to recover them before the end of the festival. They bargained with the bandits and retrieved the scrolls. Code of Bushido, pp. 13-15 Yoroshiku Kidnapped Yoroshiku was kidnapped by a band of ronin led by a man named Niban while attending the winter court Way of the Wolf, p. 121 in the Asako Gisu Castle in 1121. Code of Bushido, p. 18 The Empire believed Niban had kidnapped Yoroshiku in the hopes that by marring her he could become a true samurai once more. Niban was defeated at the Battle at Nightingale Village, and she was rescued. The Nightingale Village he had created was leveled in this battle. Way of the Wolf, p. 45 The Truth During the battle Niban had told a story involving Gidayu's dishonorable deeds with Jiko. Fortunately the samurai had grown fond of Iruko including her charge who returned her love realizing that if they confronted Gidayu that he would call on her to be his champion also knowing they did have the status to challenge Gidayu's word or Yoroshiku's and not being Emerald Magistrates they wisely decided to remain silent. Thus Iruko's charge would come to marry her and Gidayu's secret remained Code of Bushido, pp. 43-44 Winter Court - 1123 Gidayu attended winter court at Kyuden Seppun in 1123. A Falcon spy learned the secret of Yoroshiku's birth, and had blackmailed the Unicorn. The Falcon had lost a village to the Crab, and the Falcon requested to wage a war against the invaders on behalf of the Falcon Clan. Gidayu had pressed the Iuchi to avoid his public shame. Winter Court: Kyuden Seppun, pp. 83-84 Category:Unicorn Clan Members